


Misdirection

by Anijade



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: Post 2-13 Beth is Waiting for a signal





	Misdirection

She paced outside the warehouse, still checking her watch. This part of the plan had always been up in the air. Too much depended on how well Rio knew Turner, and Beth had grumbled heavily about it, but -- in rare form -- agreed to follow the plan.

“I don’t see why we’re creating this elaborate set up!” Beth grumbled. “Surely there’s a simpler way to get Turner to expose himself?”

Rio shook his head. “Nah, Ma. I want to make sure we have him so over the barrel he’s gonna beg us to fuck him over. Just to put him out of his misery.” He chuckled lowly and went back to the plans. If this worked, they’d be set to go wherever they wanted. He might even be willing to let the two ladies go, but not Elizabeth. She owed him for life. Looking up, he tapped on the papers. “You paying attention? Cause you’re really gonna to have to play up being terrified and angry for him to believe you. None of this sweetness and light you like to play off being innocent. He’s got to buy this hook, line, and sinker.”

Nodding, Beth went back to the plans. This all started once she saw the cameras in the loft and realized that he was watching her. 

In the loft, Beth measured her breathing as she watched Rio hand her the gun. She knew she looked dreadful, but that would play up the part. Admittedly, having that bag over her head as they drove her had helped raise her heart rate. Ruby and Annie had made sure her make up looked like she had sobbed the whole way and no one would speak to her as they drove, selling the kidnapping even though she knew it wasn’t real. There was still a lot about this plan Beth didn’t know about; Rio had said it would help sell her performance if she didn’t know what was going to happen.

Handing her the gun, he looked her straight in the eye. “Just like we practiced.”

Beth nodded and took a breath as she saw Turner on the floor tied up. Clearly the boys had had their fun bringing him in and maybe he gave as much as he got. 

The moments that came next were both a blur and in slow motion. There was yelling and Rio calling her a bitch and Beth found herself raising the gun and shooting. It caught her by surprise watching him stumble a little, but she squeezed the trigger again and then again, watching him fall to the ground. The hysteria she was feeling was real and she wanted to run to his side, but that wasn’t the plan. Scrambling over to Turner, he grabbed the gun from her and told her to leave. Beth didn’t need any pushing and ran out of the loft and out of the building to the car that was waiting for her.

Now was the worst part, the part she didn’t know about. 

She ended up waiting another twenty minutes before the ambulance pulled up to the warehouse revealing two of Rio’s men. They handed her an envelope with a nod and went into the warehouse to change. Beth looked at it, seeing Rio’s familiar Rlizabeth scrawled on the front.

So far so good sweetheart, I’ve been transported to DMH and am under my doctor’s care. Turner will hear I left AMA and then I gotta lay low and you can’t know where I am. Turner will check in. Play up how happy you are that I’m gone if you can.

Beth sighed. This was the hard part -- going home and pretending everything was ok, normal, when it felt anything but. She was glad that he was ok, but still not knowing when she would see or talk to him again was frustrating.

As she walked into the house with all the familiar smells and sounds, she wondered if anything would feel normal again. Oddly she found Dean’s hug comforting even though she knew that they couldn't go back, that she didn’t want to go back to how it was. Still, she had a role to play for the next couple of weeks or months. 

As expected, Turner showed up and she told him what she knew, which was pretty much nothing. They would have to wait to see if he ended up making a move on her, but she felt his case was pretty much done for. There were the PTA bitches, but Beth found she truly no longer cared. She had her instructions on keeping the business going, but that was going to need some tweaking because honestly she couldn’t be cooking money in the oven she fed her kids out of.

It was a month later when she got the text, nothing more than an address and time, but Beth’s heart raced as she dressed. She wondered if she should let Ruby and Annie know, but since they only knew the official version of events, she wanted to let it be up to them if they wanted to come back in. 

Pulling up, Beth smiled. They weren’t too far from the park the kids liked; figured he’d use the opportunity to be a little closer. She knocked on the door, waiting to be invited in this time. Funny he had no issues invading her space, but his was sacred. Eventually she was going to talk about that double standard.

Rio opened the door with a smirk. “Thank you for knocking, I was wondering if you’d try a window or somethin’.”

Rolling her eyes, Beth followed him in, trying to restrain her concerns. “So you’re ok then?”

Rio nodded. “Yeah, who knew being hit by blanks hurt so much. Almost wished I had been shot, put me out of my misery.” He lifted his shirt, revealing three large bruises. Beth couldn’t help reaching out and lightly brushing his chest. He hissed a little in pain. “Watch it, I’m still healing up. Those blood capsules though?” He shook his head. “Those were nasty but effective. I saw the video, looked like I was bleeding out, it was great. Should have been an actor.”

Beth huffed. “Well, it is a way to be rich and on the right side of the law.”

He laughed. “Yeah, Ma, but not nearly as fun as what I’ve got planned for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something that could have happened we won't know until season 3


End file.
